


Fallen Blood

by DarknessClad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alive Haku, F/F, F/M, Female Haku, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Multi, Smarter Naruto!, Stronger Naruto!, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessClad/pseuds/DarknessClad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three clans, one destiny. When a few extra words are spoken, the fate of the world can change. Follow three great heroes as they forge the path towards a brighter future. For themselves, for their clans, and for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so this is the first chapter at my attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. This is my own spin on a starting plot that has been tried a couple of times before in different ways. I hope you enjoy.

Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, stood across from his enemy looking more injured, tired and worn than he ever had before. His orange jump suit was ripped while cuts and bruises and dirt littered both his visible and none visible body. He truly had been through a tough battle, his most difficult battle yet. His enemy however, looked ever worse than him. His body was completely worn down to the point of barley being able to stand, the cuts and bruises covering his body being even more numerous than Naruto's. The enemy's eyes were glazed, like the life in him had just died right there on the spot, if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Naruto would likely have thought the boy dead.

"Kill me Naruto-Kun," the boy said without hesitation, all hope of defeating his enemy and fulfilling his purpose having already been shattered. Naruto's eyes widened visibly as if shocked by the boy's request, said boy merely looked on unflinching. "Why are you hesitating? Please hurry and kill me." Naruto flinched this time, his face of shock quickly morphing into one of anger.

"I don't understand, is being strong the only reason for you to be alive!" Naruto shouted, glaring slightly at the boy. However, the boy still remained unflinching, as if simply waiting for his horrific request to be carried out. "Something other than fighting...you could have been acknowledged for something else." Naruto's words didn't seem to reach the boy, as he simply slumped his shoulders slightly and looked on with glazed eyes.

"The day I met you in the forest...I thought you were like me. You should be able to understand," the boy admitted, looking slightly disappointed. This only managed to shock Naruto further, not being able to fathom how anyone could think he would condone killing a good person, even if they were his enemy. "I'm sorry you will have to stain your hands." Naruto grit his teeth, steeling his nerves as he realized the boy in front of him no longer had any will to live. Letting him go on was simply cruel.

"This is...is this the only way?" Naruto asked, still hoping that somewhere deep down the boy might still have an ounce of motivation left.

"Yes!" the boy answered simply, smiling slightly as he knew his request was about to be met.

Steeling his nerves, Naruto gulped down a wad of spit as he built up every last bit of courage inside of him. He sealed off all of his emotions as he acknowledged that he would now have to do the unthinkable, kill someone who didn't deserve it. Pulling open his leg holster, Naruto grabbed one of his kunai knives and spun it on his finger until the handle landed firmly in his palm. Turning on his heel, he looked to the body of Sasuke Uchiha, his rival and now fallen comrade who now had near two dozen senbon needles sticking out of his body. He frowned, not yet turning back to his enemy.

"He also had a dream," Naruto said vaguely, seemingly gauging the similarities between his rival and his broken enemy. "If we had met under different circumstances we could have been friends." Without another word, Naruto pushed off from the ground and sped towards the boy with the kunai pointed towards his chest. The boy's smile turned gentle as he awaited his end.

"Thank you," the boy muttered as Naruto rushed towards him.

Mere moments earlier, another battle raged between two more Shinobi on the same bridge the first two were battling on. The first was Naruto's sensei, a Jounin of Konoha called Kakashi Hatake. The other was a Missing-Nin who originated from Kirigakure no Sato, his name was Zabuza Momochi. This battle too was coming to a close, Kakashi has managed to trap Zabuza using many of his Dog summons. The Missing-Nin watched in awe and horror as the Konoha Jounin charged his ultimate Jutsu, lightning chakra of extreme density crackling and dancing in his hand.

"And to think you'd be meeting your end along with your partner," Kakashi said calmly, getting a confused and angry look from his helpless adversary.

"What are you talking about? The little brat doesn't stand a chance against Haku, he won't be dead," Zabuza replied hotly. Kakashi however merely laughed at the Missing-Nin, getting him even more riled up.

"That evil chakra you felt before was coming from my student, you know fine well what type of chakra it was," Kakashi stated, causing Zabuza's eyes to widen. "Yes, Naruto is a Jinchuriki and the demon inside him wouldn't stop until its blood lust is sated. Since it is gone, that can only mean your little tool is dead." Zabuza looked shocked at the implications of Haku actually being dead, the news setting in fairly quickly. His head slumped, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"If this is true Kakashi, then I have no way out...kill me already would ya," Zabuza growled, his voice so much more hollow in comparison to before. Kakashi seemed genuinely shocked by the request, even more so when he was sure he could see a tear trickling down the Missing-Nin's face.

"Very well, you will see your comrade soon Zabuza." Having finished charging his attack, Kakashi lunged towards the Missing-Nin with the intent of ending his life quickly.

At that very moment, his senses picking up on Kakashi's high chakra output from his Jutsu. Just as Naruto went to thrust his kunai into his chest, the boy grabbed Naruto's arm and deflected the blade away from him. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked to his willing target deeply confused. Haku's face took on a serious expression as he performed a single one-handed seal.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun, I can't die yet," the boy, revealed to be named Haku, said apologetically. Then without warning, he disappeared in a super-fast Shunshin no Jutsu.

Haku sped across the bridge at high-speed, making his way across the bridge and forming an ice mirror in a mere couple of seconds. The mirror formed right next to the trapped and helpless Zabuza, whose eyes widened as he noticed the mirror form extremely quickly. With only a few seconds before Zabuza's execution, Haku jumped out the mirror and in front of Kakashi. The Jounin was unable to stop himself at this point and knew he was going to kill the boy. The Missing-Nin seemed to have other plans though, with a clear sad shine in his eyes Zabuza used all his strength to lift his hand and use the Dog holding it down to whack Haku out the way. Zabuza had just enough time to watch Haku tumble to the floor before feeling his body instantly go numb as Kakashi's lightning coated hand pierced his chest.

"You're done, Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi stated quietly. Zabuza coughed up blood, slowly nodding as blood trickled down his chin.

"Zabuza-Sama!" Haku shouted, horror filling him as he watched his mentor and reason for existence weaken on the arm of their enemy.

"K-Kakashi, lay me n-near Haku would ya? We have n-no reason t-to hate each other now," Zabuza requested. Realizing this was the last request of a dead man, Kakashi nodded and pulled his hand from the man's chest. The Missing-Nin convulsed, but he didn't allow his consciousness to fade just yet. Gently, Kakashi lay Zabuza down and stood back, allowing a nearby Haku to quickly crawl over to him.

"Zabuza-Sama, please don't die. I don't know what I can do without you," Haku pleaded, tears rolling down his face as he made feeble attempts at stopping the flow of blood from the gaping hole in Zabuza's chest.

"Hehe, you always were...a s-soft brat," Zabuza muttered jokingly, having a small coughing fit as a result of laughing. "H-Hey, listen. I need you to...do me a favour. It's s-something...only you...c-can do." Through a flood of tears and choked sobs, Haku nodded. He would respect his mentors last request, even if he had to die to do it.

"Of course Zabuza-Sama, anything," Haku agreed instantly, listening out for the Missing-Nin's last words.

"M-Make sure my sword...gets b-back...to t-the Kirigakure no Sato rebels, my goal...f-for a free Kiri...is now in..t-their hands," Zabuza ordered, pointing his finger weakly to the large butcher sword laying several feet away across the bridge.

"As you command, Zabuza-Sama," Haku complied, nodding softly with a sad smile on his face.

"And Haku," Zabuza muttered, his voice barely above a whisper now.

"Yes?!" Haku asked hastily, knowing his mentor had little time left.

"H-Have a good life, d-don't blame the Konoha Shinobi f-for my d-death. M-My blood, is on Gatou's...f-filthy hands," Zabuza began, tears rolling down his face as his now broken face wraps revealed a content smile. "Live happily, y-you don't n-need to hide w-who you are anymore. T-The blonde brat I-is strong but is a-also smarter t-than he seems, k-keep with him and...you should..b-be fine. Goodbye...my friend."

Zabuza's eyes glazed over as all signs of life left him, his body went still and the flow of blood from his wounds began to slow with the ceasing of his heart beat. A fresh wave of tears built up in the corner of Haku's eyes and he broke down on his mentor's chest, wailing his sorrows into the clothes of the only person who cared for him for so long. From a distance, Naruto had watched the entire scene with a frown on his face. His fox-like hearing had allowed him to hear Zabuza's final words, they had touched him in a way he couldn't explain. Everyone watched on in respectful silence, it only being penetrated by sound of Haku's sorrow fuelled tears. However, these cries would be drowned out by the sound of malicious cackling coming from the end of the bridge. Turning around, everyone was shocked to see Gatou himself standing at the end of the bridge with a large group of mercenaries and bandits behind him.

"Gatou...what are you doing here?" Haku asked in shock, his face showing utter disbelief that this scum would have the audacity to interrupt his mourning.

"Hehehe, the plan has changed...well actually, I was planning on doing this from the beginning," Gatou answered vaguely, though he looked as if he meant to go on. "Since Zabuza is already dead, I'm just going to have to kill you here boy!"

"What?" Haku muttered, anger and shock shooting through him from Gatou's words.

"I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring normal Shinobi from a village is expensive and they may betray me, so I get you Missing-Nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. I have the Shinobi battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think?" Gatou bragged, the men behind him grinned with murder in their eyes. Haku and the Konoha-Nin scowled. "The only problem in this plan was your friend, the Demon of the Hidden Mist? A joke if you ask me. Hehe, he was just a cute little baby demon in the end!"

"We can easily kill you now!" the mercenary's roared, laughing at the Shinobi as if it was all a big joke.

"You bastard," a voice muttered, everyone turned to see the irate face of Naruto glaring hatefully at Gatou. His glare was just as icy and full of killing intent as Haku's, who was doing the same thing. "How dare you talk about a great Shinobi like Zabuza that way, I'll kill you dattebayo!" Naruto roared, it was angry and animal-like and scared the bandits more than a little.

Then, something happened which nobody had expected. Nine, razor-sharp chains burst forth from Naruto's lower back, almost looking like really long tails as they shot outwards getting longer and longer as they did. Kakashi and his other student, Sakura, as well as the bridge builder Tazuna, watched on in shock, fascination and horror as the nine chains shot into the crowd of bandits and impaled around a dozen of them all at once. Acting almost of their own will, the chains flung all the corpses off themselves before they started hacking and slashing away at the group, seemingly fuelled by Naruto's own anger. Getting up, Haku shot through hand seals as he decided to help the boy he decided had done more than enough to qualify as his friend.

"Died you bastards, Suiton Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho!" Haku screamed. From the water strewn across the bridge, dozens of solid needles formed and hovered in the air. They stayed still for just a moment before flying towards the group of bandits, having devastating effects of their ranks. At least a dozen more were killed by the attack, the water needles having pierced vital areas like the neck, eyes and showing blood vessels.

"This is a blood bath, we need to get out of here!" One of the bandits shouted, seemingly the leader. Most of the bandits agreed and began to make a run for it, a few brave naïve fools however decided that pillaging the village was more important and continued to try to deflect the chains. This stopped however when a single crossbow bolt landed in front of the few remaining mercenaries. Turning, everyone was surprised so see the entire village holding crossbows pointed at the bandits.

"If you threaten us, this village will fight you with everything we have!" the familiar voice of Tazuna's grandson Inari shouted, grinning bravely at the remaining bandits. Realizing they were royally screwed, the remaining bandits ran in the opposite direction and made a leap of faith off the bridge. In what could be called an act of Kami's wrath, only a couple of the less morally corrupt bandits were able to survive the fall.

"We did it!" the villagers cheered, the courage that had been lost to them for three years finally having returned. Naruto smiled, his anger fading at the sight of the people finding their happiness again. The chains that sprouted from his back slowly started to recede into him, causing him to wince in pain since he wasn't used to his chakra being so dense that it could take on physical form.

"It's over, we beat them Zabuza-Sama," Haku muttered quietly, rising to his feet as the overwhelming grief left him. It was replaced by a slight feeling of depression, but the last words of Zabuza rang through the boy's mind and so he refused to allow himself to fall into despair and would honour his mentors wish and find happiness. Walking up to the exhausted blonde Shinobi, Haku got on his knees and bowed to him. "Thank you Naruto-Kun, you avenged my mentor and saw him for the human he was. I will forever be grateful." Naruto was more than a little shocked by the other boy's actions, but merely grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"You're welcome Haku-San," Naruto said, accepting the thanks. This continued for a few seconds before they heard a groan, they turned to find Sasuke slowly regaining consciousness. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to Haku for an explanation, the boy merely smiled softly at him.

"Zabuza-Sama was right, I've never had the nerve to kill someone I don't hate. Even if that person is my enemy," Haku explained. Naruto merely grinned and nodded, before joining an elated Sakura next to their comrade. Sakura threw herself, pink hair and all into Sasuke's chest, making the young Shinobi grown in pain.

"Sakura, that hurts," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Sakura jumped up quickly, but Sasuke couldn't stay annoyed when he saw his teammate crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sasuke-Kun," Sakura admitted through silent tears. Sasuke mere gave a weak smile and sat up, wincing due to the senbon needles still sticking out of various body parts.

"What happened, did we win?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi walked over and gave his Genin students a signature eye smile.

"We won, Zabuza is dead and so is Gatou. Once the bridge is complete we can go home," Kakashi informed his students. Sasuke nodded before standing up, though only with the help of both Tazuna and Sakura. Kakashi then turned to Naruto, giving him a look that seemed to be a mix of pride and curiosity. "You really shocked me out there Naruto, in your anger over Zabuza being badmouthed by Gatou, you seem to have unlocked a Kekkei Genkai of your own."

"Wait, I have a Kekkei Genkai?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Baka! Didn't you see those chains that sprouted from your back, they were made from pure chakra!" Sakura shouted, getting a pout from Naruto and a giggle from Haku. Everyone turned to face the boy who had been their enemy, Sasuke looked like he was about to try something but Kakashi raised his hand.

"He isn't are enemy anymore Sasuke, leave him be," Kakashi ordered his Genin students. Sasuke huffed but complied, merely turning away in order to remove the senbon from himself with Sakura's help. "So Haku-San was it, what do you intend to do now? You're free to do whatever you wish as long as the ANBU from Kiri don't find you."

"Actually, the ANBU were only after Zabuza-Sama. I was a street child who was taken from Mizu no Kuni and I never joined their Shinobi ranks, officially I'm a homeless civilian, a traveller," Haku explained, with Kakashi giving him a look of understanding.

"I see, well you could always come with us if you want. You seem to be pretty friendly with Naruto-Kun," Kakashi offered, though his remark about Naruto brought and unusual blush to Haku's face. "Haku-San, we aren't your enemies and if you come with us you'll likely be our comrade in the future. You should tell them your secret, or at least Naruto." Haku's eyes widened ever so slightly, but Kakashi merely eye smiled and turned to walk away.

"Hey Haku-San, what secret was Kakashi-Sensei talking about?" Naruto asked excitedly, he did love secrets. Haku merely blushed again and looked away, not liking all the attentions he was getting.

"Well, I'm really a girl," Haku spat out quickly. Naruto fell over in melodramatic fashion, having not expected that answer. Sasuke and Sakura merely sweat dropped at their goofy teammate, having thought the 'secret' was rather obvious with how Haku looked.

"Ha, I knew it! You're way to pretty to be a guy, you're prettier than Sakura-Chan by far!" Naruto shouted. Haku's blush only deepened at the comment, the now revealed girl finding it rather flattering he'd say something like that. Sakura however grit her teeth, quickly getting pissed off at her stupid teammate!

"Naruto-Baka!" Sakura shouted, smacking Naruto on the head as she did so.

"Ouch, that hurt Sakura-Chan!" Naruto wailed while rubbing his head.

"Such a dobe," Sasuke muttered, limping his way off the bridge with Kakashi beside him.

"Hey, stop fighting," Kakashi muttered in half-hearted fashion, his nose already back in the Icha Icha Paradise book he was known to have ALL THE TIME. He followed behind his Genin and their new guest, motioning lazily for Tazuna to follow them. It was time for a good rest.


End file.
